


bruises on my hips

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bottom Clint Barton, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Really, it was only supposed to be a fantasy. It was never supposed to actually happen when he asked for it. Who actually gets things they ask for, anyway? But he did, and they said yes, and so now here they are.“Those seem a lot bigger now that they’re both gonna be in my ass,” Clint says as he’s staring at Bucky and Thor kneeling on the bed.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949728
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	bruises on my hips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyishBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/gifts).



> and so it begins! Kinktober is here again, my friends, and once again I have decided to torture myself by uploading a new fic every day. If you pray, pray for me, and if you don't, do it anyways.

Really, it was only supposed to be a fantasy. It was never supposed to _actually_ happen when he asked for it. Who actually gets things they ask for, anyway? But he did, and they said yes, and so now here they are. 

“Those seem a lot bigger now that they’re both gonna be in my ass,” Clint says as he’s staring at Bucky and Thor kneeling on the bed. 

“Hey, we’re only doing this if you want to do this,” Bucky says gently, reaching forward and squeezing his knee.

“Aye, little hawk,” Thor booms, “Any doubt in your heart and we do not do this, not until you are sure.” He doesn’t reach out, just rests his hands on his massive thighs patiently.

“No, I want to do this,” Clint insists. “I do. I’m just... a little intimidated, that’s all.” He takes a deep breath and shuffles forward, patting his lovers thighs as he moves. “Let’s do this,” he says, determined. 

“Alright, just like we talked about,” Bucky murmurs. Thor leans back against the headboard and Clint climbs into his lap, lifting himself up until he’s hovering over Thor’s dick. “Let me get that for you,” Bucky teases, and then he’s pulling the frankly _massive_ plug out of Clint, leaving him empty.

Clint can’t help the little whine that leaves him as the plug does, and Thor runs a big hand soothingly along his side. “Do not fret, little hawk,” he says, “You will not be empty for much longer.”

Clint flushes as Thor speaks - the way he says that makes it seem like Clint can’t go long without being fucked, like he’s desperate for it. He doesn’t say anything, just lowers himself onto Thor’s cock, hands clenching at the god’s shoulders. “Hng,” Clint manages, struck dumb (as usual) by the sheer size of Thor. Not the longest dick Clint’s ever sat on, but definitely the thickest, and _fuck_ if it doesn’t feel like he’s splitting Clint in two every time they do this. 

“Take your time,” Bucky says as Thor bottoms out. “We’re in no rush.”

“Maybe you’re not,” Clint grits out, “But I’d like to get fucked.”

Bucky kisses his shoulder - Clint can feel him grinning through it - and pulls back. “Alright, you ready?” Clint nods, sighing as he feels the tip of Bucky’s lube-wet finger tracing his already stretched rim. “Here we go,” Bucky warns, and he starts to push his finger forward. 

Clint moans as he’s stretched, the time fading into a blur as Bucky prepares him to take both of them. Thor keeps up a steady stream of praise, telling him how good he’s doing, how good he’s being for them, that he looks beautiful like this. Time passes, and Clint comes back to himself at some point to realize that he’s babbling, begging for Thor and Bucky to fill him up. When he feels the tip of Bucky’s cock nudging at his hole, his babbling devolves into him just repeating ‘please’ over and over again.

“It is alright, little hawk,” Thor soothes, “You are alright.” Bucky starts to push in and immediately, all of Clint’s focus narrows down to where he’s being split open. There’s a moment where Clint honestly doesn’t think Bucky’s going to fit, but then it passes and the head of Bucky’s dick pushes through the ring of muscle.

Clint’s completely overwhelmed by feeling and as a result, he’s tearing up. The tears spill out of him, sliding down his cheeks. “Talk to us, sweetheart,” Bucky says, sounding strained. “Let us know you’re okay.”

Clint manages to gasp out a ‘ _green_ ’ right as Bucky bottoms out - fuck, they’re so deep he can feel them in his _throat_. “I’m okay, I’m so okay, please don’t stop,” Clint says all in a rush. 

“Stopping is the last thing we’re going to do, little hawk,” Thor says, his hands tight on Clint’s waist. Probably going to bruise. “Together, dear heart.”

“Together,” Bucky agrees, and they start to move. Their first few thrusts are uncoordinated, but suddenly they find a rhythm, and it’s all Clint can do to hang on for dear life. They don’t speak. They _can’t_ speak, not with all their focus elsewhere. 

Clint is feeling so _much_ \- he can feel both of them inside him, rubbing up against his prostate near constantly; he can feel his orgasm building low in his stomach, like a mess of thread being wound tighter and tighter around a bobbin; and he can feel both Thor and Bucky breathing, their chests heaving against his chest and back as they coordinate their thrusts. Bucky’s nipple piercing is a cool spot on the otherwise overheated super-soldier. “‘M gonna-” Clint gasps. “‘M gonna come!”

“Do it, little hawk,” Thor growls in his ear. 

“Come for us, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs into his other ear, reaching around and giving the piercing through the tip of Clint’s dick a tug.

That little tug snaps the last of Clint’s already tenuous self-control, and his orgasm rips out of him with a scream, the pleasure making his eyes roll back into his head. He’s full-out sobbing now, tears streaming down his face as his body tries to find some way to process the intense emotions he’s feeling. “Love you both so much, best things that have ever happened to me,” he says, somehow finding the energy and brainpower to tell these two men what they mean to him. 

“We love you too,” they say at the same time, and then Bucky’s breath hitches and Thor’s eyes spark, and they’re coming at the same time, emptying themselves into him. It sets off another orgasm for Clint - or possibly just extends the one he was having, he’s not really sure and he doesn’t really care, he just sobs again and slumps against Thor’s chest, drained to his core.

They sit slumped over for a moment, then Bucky pulls out, soothing Clint’s whine with a gentle kiss. “I’ll be right back, sweetheart,” he murmurs. Thor pulls out as well, smoothing Clint’s sweaty hair away from his forehead. Time passes, or maybe it doesn’t, and then Bucky’s back, pushing something that Clint’s brain identifies as a plug into his empty hole. Clint sighs blissfully as he’s no longer empty. 

“Best,” he mutters, already mostly asleep. “You.” The last thing he remembers before passing out is two sets of lips kissing his forehead, and then he’s drifting off into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
